


A Moment Worth Savoring

by dwarrowdams



Series: Tolkientober [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aromantic, Beorn Porn, Genderfluid Character, Headcanon, Other, Softcore Porn, Tolkientober, legit almost titled this 'beorn porn' but I can tag it as that, technically this is M/GQ but I could tag it as M/F or M/M and neither is technically wrong, why isn't there a category for nonbinary people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: The conception of Grimbeorn.  Written for Day 14 of Tolkientober (a headcanon).
Series: Tolkientober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Moment Worth Savoring

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a lot of Tolkien headcanons and most of them amount to "this person is queer."
> 
> This is one of those headcanons, but it's one I haven't seen in fandom before (which isn't the case with most other queer headcanons).
> 
> A couple weeks ago, I remembered that Beorn canonically fucks (his son attends the Council of Elrond), but we know nothing about his partner and very little about Beorn himself. Once I got over the realization that Beorn fucks, I decided that he's aromantic and in a queerplatonic relationship with a genderfluid person.

Beorn did not often seek out the company of others.

Even as chieftain of his people, he led a solitary life, seeking out company only when it was necessary. Others might see it as a lonely life, but it was the life that suited Beorn. He craved simplicity in his daily affairs as well as his relationships.

But that did not mean that he was immune to loneliness. He might feel it less often than some, but when he did, it sat heavily within his chest.

There were few who understood what it was like to be him: to hold two selves within one body, to be able to move between them when it suited.

He had never thought to find such a person, but he had. They knew what it was like to hold multiple selves in one body, albeit in a different way than he did. He was both man and bear; they were man and woman and a thousand things in between, but the most important thing they were was someone who understood.

That was why he trusted them as he trusted no other, why he had forged a bond with them that was stronger than any other he had forged.

That was why the two of them had plans to conceive a child together.

It was a decision borne of years of friendship and deliberation (and, if he was to be fully honest, some lovemaking as well). They had examined every possible angle and had decided that now was the time. The board had been set and the pieces were moving.

Now the only thing left was the act of love itself.

He awaited their arrival in his hall, eyes fixed on the fireplace before him. Already desire was building within him as he thought of them, sending the blood in his body pumping downwards.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. He didn’t bother turning around: they were the only one who would arrive unannounced at such an hour.

Moments later, they came into view, their auburn hair loose around their shoulders, their dress low enough to show the curves of their breasts. He smiled in spite of himself, reveling in the sight of them.

They walked slowly towards him, the firelight accentuating the fullness of their hips and the russet glow of their hair. He savored the moment, eager to drink up every last drop of them, like a cup of spiced mead on an autumn day.

He leaned up to capture their mouth in a kiss, groaning softly against them. Their lips curved in a smile as they pulled back just a bit to tease him. He pulled them down towards him, claiming their mouth again, his lips parting beneath theirs.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” they said, their voice deep and rich with desire.

He hummed affirmatively, bringing his hands to rest on their hips. They rocked towards him slightly, leaning into their touch.

“Then why do you delay?” he asked.

They pulled back, a playful smirk on their face. “Because we have waited too long for this moment not to savor it,” they said.

He thought for a moment then nodded, his eyes roving over their body once again. “Then savor we shall,” he said. “But do not expect me to wait forever. I am many things, but patient is hardly one of them.”

They laughed softly, leaning down to kiss him before pulling back to loosen the bodice of their dress.

He’d anticipated bringing them to bed, but they both were too overcome with desire to move. They stripped out of their dress, unfastened his trousers, and sank down onto him, sighing with pleasure as he filled them. The two of them moved together: slowly at first, but quicker and quicker until both found their release. They lingered atop him for a while, pressing kisses along his face and neck, before easing off of him, sighing with contentment.

“That,” they said, “was a moment worth savoring.”

“Mmm,” he murmured in response, pulling them back into his lap and resting his forehead against theirs. “Then perhaps you would consider recreating it tomorrow morning?”

They buried their face in his shoulder, laughing softly. “That sounds lovely,” they said. “Although perhaps in a different location—I doubt sleeping in your chair would be comfortable.”

A grin flashed across his face before he scooped them into his arms and carried them towards his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be the last you hear of Beorn and his partner (whose name is still undetermined) because I want to write so many things about these two (and also because there is so little fiction surrounding queerplatonic relationships, which is frustrating as someone in a QPR).
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer


End file.
